


Unlikely proposal

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, Gallavich, M/M, cute and fun, funtimes, i think, omg, playfull, playing and teasing, proposal, so fluffyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are coming from the movies and they pass a jewelry store which gives Mickey an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Lultz, some crack proposal for ya guys.  
> Cos I love me drabbles.  
> Not my native language and all, so typos and grammar errors ahead.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

Two figures tangled up on each other were walking away from the movie theatre, which had just finished playing the newest James Bond film.

 

“No way is Tom Hardy making a better Bond than Michael Fassbender.” His boyfriend stated.

 

“The hell he is, besides if you’re gonna make fucking comments like that, you’re gotta sure as hell back them up, um?”

 

“Come on Mick, there is nothing to back up really, Fassy is just that much hotter.” Ian said with wide teasing smirk on his face.

 

“Oh no you fucking didn’t.”

 

Mickey tackled Ian down to the nearest snowpile aside the road. It was middle of January, so the air was nippy and the snow was crunchy. Making it perfect for a little “snow wash”.

 

Ian chuckled child-like when he and Mickey wrestled playfully in the snow, not giving a grab about the people looking at them like they were batshit crazy. Mickey continued trying to shove some snow down Ian’s neck, laughing like a maniac.

 

“Still think is hotter than Hardy?” Mickey said hand far on Ian’s back, making him wiggle when the cold snow hit his skin.

 

“I do.” Ian smirked. “Still not as hot as you though.” His eyes fixed on his lovers blue ones.

 

That made Mickey remember just why he was so in love with Ian. The way he smiled, the way he made Mickey laugh, the way he made him forget everything- and everyone.

Mickey crawled away from Ian, offering his hand to help him up.

 

“Come on fucker, let’s get home and see just how hot I really am.” He said teasingly.

 

Ian took Mickey’s hand and pulled himself up. Swiping off the snow from his coat.

 

“Not as hot I am though.”

 

“Aye, fuckface, don’t even start, don’t wanna start a fight now do ya?” He said, and pulled Ian for a loving kiss, wrapping his hands around him and held him as close he could.

 

After a while Ian pulled away.

 

“You love it when I tease you, just admit it.” Ian said, taking Mickey by his shoulder as they started walking along the street.

 

“You know I love every inch and everything about you.”

 

Ian just smiled shyly, burying his head into his scarf.

 

They walked past a jewelry store, and then it occurred to Mickey, why not? He stopped to look if the store was still open, and it was.

 

“Hold up lover boy, we’re going in.” He said and pulled Ian by his scarf and shoved him into the store.

 

“Mick? What’d we doing here?”

 

“You’ll see. Just hold on a minute.”

 

Mickey walked the counter and started eyeing out the stuff. A young female cashier approached Mickey, see looked pretty, so Mickey politely smiled at her.

 

“Can I help you with something sweetie?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m looking for some rings.”

 

That broke stream of Ian’s thoughts. A ring? Where would Mickey need a ring for, Christmas was over and Mandy’s birthday wasn’t for months.

 

The cashier automatically started taking out female rings, with fancy stones in them.

 

“Looking for an engagement ring?”

 

“Yeah.” Mickey said bluntly seeing the cashier go for rings with stones.

 

Ian’s eyes widened, and his body froze, what was Mickey getting at? Mickey grabbed his baffled boyfriends hand and pulled him next to himself.

 

“Yeah, for him.” He said as he squeezed Ian’s hand, turning to face him. “If you’ll have me.”

 

The cashier was confused.

 

The words hit Ian like a train. Looking like a lost puppy he met his lover’s eyes, tears forming in his eyes. Confused as hell, he nodded, practically jumping into Mickey’s arms. Kissing him with all get got.

 

“Yes.” He whispered to Mickey’s ears, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

A dry cough interrupted their moment.

 

“So, you’re marrying him?” She bluntly said and pointed at Ian.

 

Mickey cheerful attitude immediately dropped as he faced the cashier.

 

“You got a fucking problem with that?” Arms at his side.

 

“N-no. I just thought…”

 

Ian quickly took Mickey into his arms, reassuring him that everything was fine.

 

“Well don’t think, and gimme some rings.”

 

They settled with matching white gold rings with golden edges.

 

“Maybe we should get home and celebrate a little, hmmm?” Mickey whispered to Ian, while nipping his ear.

 

“Don’t need ask me twice.” Ian said voice husky and happy.

 

They left the store, Mickey, of course, flipping the cashier off.


End file.
